Juntos Pela Musica
by Caroline Evans Potter
Summary: Fic dedicada a 1 Lily Evans. Quando Dumbledore pede para Lily Evans e James Potter fazerem uma musica para seus professores tinha exatamente em mente o que poderia acontecer.


**N/A: **Fic dedicada a 1Lily Evans, viu já estava a caminho, mas eu também não sou tão rapida assim neh? :D Beijos.

* * *

Lily Evans caminhou impacientemente pela Sala Precisa. Na opinião dela, Dumbledore estava extremamente perto da caduquice ao imaginar que ela e Potter poderiam fazer uma música juntos.

Tudo bem que Lily reconhecesse que o maroto tocasse muito bem bateria e que se não fosse ele, ela poderia conseguir fazer uma música onde somente ela mesma tocaria guitarra e os dois cantassem, mas estava falando do Potter! O que tornava tudo impossível!

Ao contrário de Lily Evans, um James sorridente esperava por ela dentro da Sala, era a chance única que ele tinha para conquistar a ruiva e faria de tudo para alcançar seu objetivo.

Qual o motivo do sorriso Potter? - perguntou Lily ao adentrar a sala e o olhar desconfiada.

Nada Lily – respondeu James desconversando.

Sei... Mas vamos começar logo que quando mais longe de você eu estiver, mais feliz fico, Potter! - falou Lily, sentando-se com a sua guitarra.

Vamos fazer um acordo Lily? - A ruiva o encarou desconfiada.

O que?

Tentaremos agir como amigos até o dia da apresentação para os professores – sugeriu James sorrindo internamente. Isso fora idéia do Remus: "Assim ela terá uma chance de conhecer o James Potter por trás da arrogância!" dissera ele.

Lily pensou nas suas chances, pelo menos desse jeito Potter não pararia o ensaio a todo o instante para saber se ela sairia com ele.

Ok Potter.

James sorriu. - Vamos começar então, já tem alguma idéia em mente?

Para falar a verdade não, Dumbledore pediu algo romântico, mas é só imaginar nossos professores se casando que me dá nojo – disse Lily sincera, fazendo James rir.

Então pense como se a música não fosse para os dois.

Tem alguma idéia? - perguntou Lily.

Na verdade sim – disse James começando a arriscar uns sons na bateria. Lily lentamente começou a acompanhá-lo na guitarra.

* * *

- Você vai continuar se recusando a me contar como anda a música? - perguntou Marlene fazendo beiço enquanto seguiam na direção para a aula de História da Magia.

- Vou - disse Lily sorrindo, nesse momento James passou e piscou para ela, que sorriu. Lene piscou confusa.

- Você está tendo um caso com o Potter! - berrou Marlene, chamando atenção de todos e fazendo James rir na frente com Lily ficando super vermelha mais atrás e, querendo se enfiar em algum lugar.

- Não Lene! - sussurrou Lily voltando a andar com um morena a observando desconfiada. - Ok, nós ficamos sim.

McKinnon começou a dar uns pulinhos de entusiasmo.

- Eu sempre achei que vocês fossem perfeitos juntos! - cantou alegremente enquanto James se virava e sorria para Lily da frente. - São o casal mais fofo! - disse Lene ao ver a cena e deixando a ruiva roxa de vergonha.

- Chega Lene!

- Ok, mas você gosta dele? - perguntou entusiasmada, James ficou atento enquanto estava mais adiante da dupla de amigas.

- Gosto - murmurou a ruiva, fazendo James sorrir largamente e Lene soltar um riso de alegria.

* * *

- Agora os alunos James Potter e Lily Evans vão cantar para nós uma música em homenagem aos professores - anunciou Dumbledore.

Lily subiu envergonhada no palco. O oposto de James, que parecia estar no seu habitat natural.

_**Em um segundo o mundo desapareceu**_

_**Tudo estava perfeito, só você e eu**_

_**Ninguém mais aparecia, somente você**_

_**Seus olhos lindos iluminaram a escuridão**_

_**Acho que todos já tinham notado, só eu que não**_

_**O quanto eu estava apaixonado por você**_

_**Eu tento entender e compreender**_

_**O quanto eu demorei para ver que te amo**_

Lily sorriu tímida enquanto cantava, totalmente envolvida com a melodia, para Hogwarts. Era realmente estranho ver todos em silêncio, escutando com atenção.

_**Mas ninguém sabe o que agora eu sei**_

_**Com você posso voar**_

_**Pra perto do céu**_

_**Mesmo estando longe**_

_**Basta apenas eu**_

_**Sentir o seu perfume pros meus pés saírem do chão**_

Dumbledore sorria ao ouvir a música e os professores sorriram emocionados, embora claramente aquela música antes de ser para eles era para Lily e James.

_**Sentimento estranho, acho que pirei**_

_**Não consigo mais me concentrar em nada**_

_**Quando fecho os olhos seu rosto me aparece**_

_**Quando falo é apenas o seu nome que sai na minha voz**_

James sorria embasbacado com a beleza da ruiva, a ruiva que agora era _sua_ ruiva, somente sua.

_**Mas ninguém sabe o que agora eu sei**_

_**Com você posso voar**_

_**Pra perto do céu**_

_**Mesmo estando longe**_

_**Basta apenas eu**_

_**Sentir o seu perfume pros meus pés saírem do chão**_

Lily acabou a música e sua voz reverberou pelas paredes do castelo, antes de ser calada por aplausos entusiasmados, principalmente de uma morena que pulava ao lado de Sirius Black, que ria.

James saiu de perto da bateria e foi para o lado de Lily, dando-lhe a mão para.

- Te amo – todos ouviram ele falar no microfone e Lily sorriu vermelha.

- Amo você – disse antes de serem engolidos por mais aplausos e vozes furiosas do fã-clube de James Potter.

* * *

**N/A: **Oiii!! Mais uma fic pequenininha, mas que espero que tenham gostado! :D Beijos.

PS: Musica feita pelo Flavio Haag! Valeu por deixar usar suas musicas viu?! :D

**N/B: **Caraca... A Carol tm uma veia produtiva q putz... Nunk pára, nunk se esgota, ela me impressiona. Kd fic eh mais fluffy q a otra s2 Deixem reviews, ela merece \o/


End file.
